Discovery
by iamazombie
Summary: Kat  Paige's daughter  comes to discover the importance of family even if it hurts
1. Going Back On Your Word

Going Back On Your Word

She breathed heavily, heart pounding in her ears, sweat dripping off her face. She loved this feeling, feet pounding on the pavement, it felt like flying and she wasn't tired anymore, this was the best part. You could run forever. All her friends thought she was nuts and asked what was the point of running if you weren't running for a reason. Little did they know she was running away, as fast as she could and she wouldn't go back, no, she would never go back. Sorry. That ship had sailed a long time ago. She wanted no part of that life, she wanted to be normal, just normal, was that really a lot to ask for while the rest of the world strove to be different, to stand out. They tried so hard to be noticed that being different had become the norm and while she just wanted to quietly go through life she stood out. Oh well that's life right, might as well get over it.

A loud ringing interrupted my runner's high, the caller id flashed MOM, and I reluctantly answered: "We need you here, Kat."

"I told you, no, I don't want that life." If there's one thing I learned from my mom and her two sisters it was how to be stubborn.

"I know honey and I'm trying to respect your wishes, I really am, but we really need you." They also taught me how to expertly use the guilt trip.

A loud crash sounded on the other end followed by silence, "Mom. MOM! PAIGE!" I yelled into the phone, "Shit." I hung up the phone and turned to go back home.

Upon arriving I found the house looking normal, at least on the outside anyway, however, the inside was a completely different story. The curtains were torn, the glass coffee table broken, and several multicolored stains littered the floor surrounded by sparkling shards of glass. I found my mom, Phoebe, and Piper lying on varying levels on the stairs to the attic. As I walked past them I placed my hand on the back of each of their necks feeling the energy associated with their magic rush into me and as it started to fill me up I forced it into designated spots in my mind so that their consciousness would not overwhelm mine and so that I could give it back when I needed to.

I was an empath, but not the normal kind of empath. I guess the word would be an extra-powerful empath, that makes me sound egotistical, but it was true. I could do so much more than just feel the emotions of others and temporarily borrow their abilities. I had significant control so I wasn't constantly overwhelmed, far from it actually, without touching the person I could borrow their abilities. If I touched a person I could take their abilities, they would still continue to have their full powers, but I would have them too, for forever if I wanted them and would give them back only when I chose. I could store these powers or "energies" in my mind and with concentration and practice I could hold more than one at a time, so three was really pushing it.

Coming to the attic door I found it ajar and pushed it open. Inside I found one of the most beautiful demons I had ever seen, I mean he was just drop-dead gorgeous, and that phrase carried a lot more weight in this particular situation and was probably were the phrase had originated from.

"I knock out the Charmed Ones and they send you, you can't be more than what 15, 16?" he sneered.

"16 actually and it's rude to sneer until you know what you're dealing with. You see I have something the Charmed Ones don't have."

"And what might that be?" drop-dead gorgeous sneered _again_.

"Freedom!" I shouted lunging at him, grabbing hold of his face and sucking all his energy out of him and channeling it into my own mind, I could barely contain it, I was about to scream, this was too much. His consciousness stuck to everything I couldn't comprehend where his thoughts ended and mine began. Screaming I pushed his consciousness back into him and stepped back, panting.

"Ugh" he said shaking his head, "What are you, you freak?"

"I'm pissed." I said still panting and lunged grabbing him around the throat this time and filtered the energy from the storm that was brewing high in the clouds into his body, dumping as much in as I possibly could. He began to shake uncontrollably and tried to dislodge my fingers from his throat. He punched and kicked and his blows hit home, but I was too focused to notice, nothing could break my focus, I think if I stopped concentrating for even a millisecond I might fall apart. Finally after what felt like a millennium, but was probably only a few seconds he passed out, I felt his muscles relax and I just sat there for a minute slowly severing my connection with the storm and the demon and as soon as I let go he shimmered out of sight. He wasn't dead, not by a long shot, but I had won this time.


	2. After Effects

I sat there panting, slouched over on the attic floor. That had taken so much out of me, I could barely stand. I heard the footsteps on the stairs and I knew my day was not over yet, far from it actually.

"Kat! Kat are you alright!" I heard Paige, my mother, yell as she rushed over to me.

I nodded weakly and lifted myself up off the ground, walked to each of the sisters in turn and let their powers flow back into them, releasing a bit of the pressure that was building up inside of my skull. But not nearly enough, there was still an unholy pounding in my head. I still had the enormous energies of both the demon and the thunderstorm bottled up inside, I needed to let them out, now!

"I'll be right back," I said to no one in particular.

I walked over to the large window in the front of the attic and swung it open, climbing up the lattice-work next to it, which had been placed there for precisely this reason. I crawled up onto the roof and prayed that no one decided to look up at that particular moment.

I knelt down on the flattest part of the roof; I got decidedly wet for it, as the sky was currently dumping on San Francisco. I set about calming myself, which was rather difficult; there were quite a few emotions zinging around inside. I focused on releasing the energy of the storm out first, _slowly. _Some sparks snapped around my fingers, but it was relatively easy to release the storm. Path of least resistance and all that.

I shifted my focus to the demon's energy, releasing it in small measured amounts. It also left relatively easily, but I knew it would return to the demon eventually, as energy doesn't just sit there with nowhere to go. I kept a bit of his energy for myself and felt a reprieve in the pressure in my skull for my efforts. Though I did have a blinding headache.

"Feeling better?" Piper asked upon my reentry into the attic.

"Yeah, a bit," I replied. "I'm going to get a shower and change," I said, walking past the sisters.

"But we need to talk and…you need to be healed," Mom said.

"I'll be alright, we'll talk in a minute," I replied.

I retrieved a change of clothes from one of the communal closets; we all kept some clothes at the manor. Things often got messy and there were many long nights. I let the hot water stream over me, taking the ache out of my bones, which always accompanied overextending my magic. I scrubbed the blood from my face, coming from a cut by my eyebrow, and took stock of my various bruises and bumps. Not too bad, considering.

I walked into the kitchen, still towel drying my hair.

"Better?" Phoebe asked.

"Much better, thanks," I plopped myself down on a stool next to my mom, who set about healing me. "Whatever that was, he was powerful," I said to the room.

Piper nodded, "So you're going to help?"

"I have a score to settle, it doesn't mean I choose any of this."

"Well let's find out what it was then," Phoebe stated. My phone chose that moment to ring, loudly.

"Hello." I said walking into the other room, annoyed; I really didn't have the time or energy to deal with Riley at the moment.

"I need to see you, "The voice on the other end said.

"I told you, we're finished, done, end of story. So please stop calling."

"No! I refuse to believe that you still don't have feeling for me. What we had, it was special."

"Special is definitely the right word, spot on there Riley. But I mean it, I'm done. What you did, I can't look past that, I won't. I'm sorry, bye Riley." I hung up and walked back into the kitchen.

"Boyfriend trouble?"Phoebe asked.

"Ex-Boyfriend trouble," I replied. "Now what are we dealing with here?"


End file.
